


A Magical Encounter

by jashykins



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karrin is working when she sees Dylan Rhodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of having a real fic (aka not a one shot like this) set in the Now You See Me universe but am unsure if that will happen. A lot of my fic ideas end up not happening due to time.

It had been hard at work tonight. It’s not that serving tables had suddenly become exhausting or anything like that. It’s just that a very attractive man had come in and I was highly distracted. What was even more unnerving was that I was being told to serve the table he was at.  
  
He appeared to be an older gentlemen which I tended to find very attractive. He had some facial hair which I knew could feel so good during sex, even to the point of increasing pleasure to such a degree I couldn’t see how other women didn’t like it.  
  
“Dylan Rhodes.” He said and a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
“Karrin.” I said and I started to blush.  
  
“When do you get off work?” He asked.  
  
As his fingers briefly touched mine as he handed me the check I realized the fantasy I had been dreaming since he arrived was going to happen.  
  
“Around an hour.” I said and I felt my nipples harden.  
  
Dylan’s eyes went to my breasts and I suddenly remembered that I wasn’t wearing a bra tonight. I didn’t step away as his hand gently brushed my breast. I did, however, bite my lip to hold back a moan.  
  
I walked away and continued the rest of my shift without incident. Though the thoughts of Dylan’s touch was trying to take over me. When he had opened his wallet it seemed as though he was an FBI Agent. That didn’t make the future encounter seem more exciting, just another fact.  
  
As I exited the restaurant, I saw Dylan waiting for me. When I walked up to him he kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. He stopped kissing me and walked me to his car. I wanted to fuck in the car, but doubted he’d start fucking me here and now.  
  
After we both buckled ourselves in I looked over at him.  
  
“FBI?” I asked.  
  
“That bother you?” Dylan asked jokingly and his hand went between my legs.  
  
I moaned and Dylan put both on the steering wheel.  
  
It was a short drive to his house in which we talked about things. Unimportant things. Finally we arrived at an apartment complex. We both got out and started walking to his room.  
  
As we walked down his hallway he pushed me against the wall. His mouth on mine and his hands fondling my breasts. He squeezed them and then started unbuttoning my shirt. I held onto his neck as he kissed each breast and then started sucking on one. I moaned softly as I held onto his neck for support.  
  
When a scream started pushing its way up my throat, Dylan stopped, kissed me deeply, and then lead me to his room. I was unsteady as he opened the door, shut it, and showed me to the couch. He didn’t even have to say a word and I took off my jeans and panties as quickly as possible.  
  
Instead of undressing himself, he kneeled in front of me. With only a smile for warning, he started to eat me out. I screamed immediately from how good his mouth felt on my vagina. How good his tongue felt in my vagina. How good his beard felt. As I came, I grabbed onto his head to push him further in.  
  
Dylan kissed my vagina once before getting up. I took off my shirt as he undressed himself. His body was even better than I had imagined. And, dear lord, his dick.  
  
After he had undressed, Dylan squeezed my nipples and pulled them hard. I moaned loudly. He then started sucking on my breasts again before standing back for a moment. I spread my legs, not wanting to wait another second for him to make his move.  
  
Dylan entered me and I held onto his back for support. His movements had power to them and his dick felt so good inside of me. I kissed his lips and his neck. I was uncertain where my lips were at times. A few times I felt his teeth gently biting my neck.  
  
I came and screamed as I clawed my fingers into his back. A minute later he arched his back as he came.  
  
As we were both exhausted, we found ourselves on the floor with our arms around each other. We didn’t have time to say anything sweet as we fell asleep. We were both exhausted by the night’s events.


End file.
